


Rose’s Fortune

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Doctor Harry, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Omega Louis, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: “B-but you were flirting with me! I’m sure of it.”Harry runs a hand through his hair and rolls his eyes. “Look. Whatever you thought of as ‘flirting’ was probably me trying to make the environment feel comfortable. Spending your might at the ER is not how most people plan it out to be.” He sighs. “As for the connection thing, I’m not sure what to tell you. I don’t have time for a relationship, I’m a Doctor for Christ sake. Trying to save lives you know?”Or, Omega Louis takes one of his siblings to the doctors (check up, possible broken bone or possibly injections?) and the new Dr is Alpha Harry. Harry is great with kids and Louis is smitten. Harry is smitten too but attempts to act professionally and keep his distance whenever Louis visits the Drs with his siblings or to pick up his prescriptions. But Harry realises there is no reason for him not to make a move as Louis isn't under his care.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: 1D A/B/O Fic Fest





	Rose’s Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I hope I was able to do this prompt justice! And thank you to the admin of this fic fest for being so understanding.
> 
> My apologies if you find any grammatical errors, I did my best to eliminate all of them but sometimes you miss some.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy please, x.

At 2 am, Louis was currently sat in the ER waiting room with his three year old daughter, Rose. He was getting a bit frustrated if he was being honest. Because even with the amount of disinfectant that was in this hospital, Louis could still smell the overwhelming scent of alpha.

It was driving him absolutely insane.

All he wanted to do was to get his daughter looked at, but no. Some alpha and their freakin scent had to go and make him all flustered. It was times like these he nearly despised being an omega. 

“Rose, don’t put your fingers in your mouth please.” He reprimands the child from where she’s sat on his lap sulking, her head resting on his chest.

“I wasn’t, Daddy!” She whines.

Louis sighs heavily and turns his attention back to his phone after taking a final glance at Rose. He’d much rather be still sleeping in his bed right now, but because Rose has had a fever all day that they couldn’t seem to break, and now it’s spiked more; they’re at in the emergency room of the Pediatric Hospital

The sweet little girl was born via c-section due to complications in his final trimester of pregnancy. Rose’s other father is out of the picture as well, after making claims that he wasn’t ready for the parent life just days after Rose was born.

But it’s okay, Louis would like to think he’s been doing quite alright without him anyways.

It’s not much longer before a nurse in purple scrubs is calling them back, getting Rose’s height, weight, and vitals before bringing them to an empty exam room.

“A doctor should be in shortly.” She smiles and waves to Rose once more before leaving. Louis thanks her and sits down on one of the waiting chairs, pulling Rose onto his lap when she starts to whine again.

“I know you don’t feel good, Honey, and I’m sorry.” He soothes her, brushing her hair back gently.

The overwhelming smell of alpha hits him again. Damn, why can’t he just get away from it?

He’s about to mention something about it to Rose, yet there’s a knock on the door and in walks possibly one of the most beautiful alphas he’s ever seen. Curls adorned with green eyes, completed with a white lab coat. 

Louis gulps. Fuck that incredible, overpowering scent of alpha is back too. The incredible scent of alpha happens to be standing right in front of him. He has to blink a few times due to feeling faint from the overwhelming scent of the alpha.

“Is this Miss Rose Tomlinson?” The doctor asks almost intimidatingly, glancing at Louis. 

The omega gulps, he can tell that this is going to be quite the appointment. “Yes. Sorry, she’s usually much more perky but she’s got a fever that we’re unable to break.”

The doctor frowns. “Yes, my nurse told me about that. Is there a way you can get her to sit on the bed?” Louis nods and goes to move Rose from his lap onto the bed. “I’m Dr. Styles by the way.”

Louis smiles and moves to get rose situated on the bed, but it’s not easy when she’s fighting being put on the bed. Each time Louis moves to set her on the bed, she starts to whine and cling onto Louis more.

“Sorry.” He apologizes to the doctor. “She’s usually not like this, I’m not sure what’s going on.”

“It’s alright.” Dr. Styles responds. “It could be because of the fever or a number of things. Can you just sit on the bed with her and I’ll just work around you?” Louis nods and sits on the bed with Rose on his lap. This is probably going to be one of the most interesting hospital visits he’s ever had.

Dr seems to more or less check Rose over while she’s sitting comfortably in Louis’ lap the whole time. “I’m pretty sure it’s just a mild form of the flu, but since you mentioned her fever has been unable to break I’m going to admit you overnight.” He smiles. “A few nurses from the upstairs ward will be down in a minute to bring you there. It was my pleasure meeting you and your daughter, Mr. Tomlinson.” He shakes his hand then leaves the room.

Fuck. Louis thinks he’s in love with this doctor.

..

It’s been about two weeks since Rose spent a night in the hospital due to her high fever and flu symptoms. She’s doing a lot better now, well at least one of them is. Louis has been absolutely lovestruck on the doctor who treated Rose, even though he seemed like he wanted nothing to do with Louis.

Crazily as it may seem, Louis’ been actually thinking of ways he can see him again. It’s even crossed his mind a few times to bring Rose back to the hospital in hopes of seeing him, but he really doesn’t want to be that person that uses their child.

However he just can’t seem to get the alpha doctor out of his head no matter what. It’s frustrating to say the least.

Yet conveniently, or maybe not, one of his younger sisters had an incident at school and now needs stitches. And maybe Louis was a little crazy for jumping on the opportunity to bring her.

“I could’ve gotten someone else to bring me.” Phoebe laughs and holds a bandage to her sliced finger.

Louis frowns. “What? And miss the chance to bond with my little sister?”

“One, we’re in a hospital. And two, you’re being weird. This doesn’t have anything to do with Rose coming to this exact same hospital the other day, does it?”

“Of course not.” He laughs awkwardly and anxiously sits in the waiting room with her.

Sure enough, they’re soon called back by a nurse who checks out Phoebe's finger to make sure it actually needs stitches. Louis can’t help but feel ecstatic when the nurse mentions something about a doctor coming in.

He really hopes it’s Dr. Styles.

“Okay, what are you all giggling and smiling a bit?” Phoebe asks a bit frustratingly.

Louis frowns. “What? I’m not?”

“You are,” Phoebe answers. “And it’s creeping me out so stop doing it.”

Louis’ about to reply with probably some form of rebuttal when there’s a knock on the door. He does a quick check in his phone to make sure he looks good before the door is opening.

His smile drops. It is not the doctor he was expecting, so his excitement fades.

..

“Were you expecting someone in there?” Is the first thing Phoebe asks once they’re back in the car, her finger freshly stitched up by a Dr Pearson.

Louis scoffs. “What? No, why would I ever do that.”

The teenager in the passenger seat smirks. “Yeah you definitely were. Well whoever they are, I hope they’re cute.” You have no idea

..

Louis’ third attempt to go back to the hospital is with another one of his sister’s when they’re visiting a friend.

“Lou, I love you but why did you come?” Lottie asks when they are about five minutes into the drive to the hospital. “I’m more than capable of driving myself.

Louis laughs awkwardly. “I know, just wanted to drive my favorite sister.” He smiles, but judging by the look on her face; he knows Lottie doesn’t buy it.

“Oh my god! You like someone that’s there.” She accuses him, almost happily.”

Louis’ mouth opens, flabbergasted. “What?!” He laughs awkwardly. “I simply want to spend time with my sister.”

“Bullshit! You’re clearly going because you like someone. Is it an alpha or a doctor? How do you know them?” She begins to pester.

“Lottie, please. I don’t like anyone.” He’s right. He doesn’t like anyone, he’s just madly in love with Dr Styles.

At first glimpse of the ER, it doesn’t seem like the alpha is there again and he grudgingly heads off to find Lottie again. But then he hears someone mention the alphas name and the cafeteria, meaning there’s only one place he could be.

He contemplates his decision about halfway there. Wouldn’t this technically make him look like a stalker? Maybe he shouldn’t do it, maybe he should go back to Lottie.

Yeah that seems like a great idea. But he makes his decision at the last minute and sure enough, he collides face first with someone, stumbling backwards and nearly falling on the ground like a proper idiot.

“I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” A voice asks and reaches a hand out to help them up. Louis glances up and resists the urge to smile and blush, because there, standing in front of him is Dr Styles.

“I think I’m okay.” The omega smiles and takes his hand to help himself up, dusting himself off after.

“Oh, Mr Tomlinson. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” The doctor smiles. “Is Rose sick again? I can look at her if you need.”

This time Louis does blush and smile. “No.” He shakes his head. “I’m here with one of my sisters actually. She’s visiting a friend.”

Doctor Styles nods. “Well it’s nice to hear that Rose isn’t sick again, I would’ve taken her as my patient in a heartbeat.” He laughs. “I’ll let you do what you were doing. I’ve got to get myself back to the ER anyways.”

Louis smiles again, as if his grin could get any wider. “It was nice to see you again, Dr St-”

“Please. Call me Harry.” He gives Louis’ shoulder a gentle squeeze and brushes past him down the hall. Louis waits until he’s around the corner before squealing to himself.

Harry Styles.

..

Another two weeks go by with Louis continuously thinking of Harry. He doesn’t want to just randomly show up at the hospital because he’s sure that’ll be either considered stalking or harassment. And if he wants to eventually be with Harry, then he better not get a restraining order on himself.

But it’s also been hard for him to stay away from the hospital and not find any random excuse to go there just to see his favorite doctor.

And maybe it’s wrong of him to think it’s coincidental timing when Rose gets injured at daycare and suddenly needs stitches. But he still does.

So yet again here Louis Tomlinson sits in an exam room waiting for Harry to hopefully show up. He knows he doesn’t get to choose but he’d much rather have him stitch up his daughter.

Call him insane but he hasn’t smelt the alpha’s incredible scent yet and maybe, just maybe, it’s making him a bit frustrated.

He’s surprised when Harry walks through the curtain just minutes later. And by the looks of things, Harry looks quite surprised to see him as well.

“Oh, Lou- I mean Mr. Tomlinson. I wasn’t expecting you here.” The doctor smiles and shakes his hand, taking a small glance at Rose who’s sat in the smaller ones arms.

Louis smiles. “Yeah well Rose had an incident at daycare and one of the workers had mentioned something about stitches.. so here we are.” He smiles a bit too enthusiastically for someone who’s daughter is getting stitches.

Harry grimaces. “Right.. why don’t I take a look at this wound, yeah?” He instructs Louis to place Rose onto the bed and unwraps the bandage on hand, frowning. “And you’re sure she did this at daycare?”

Louis gasps. Is this man seriously accusing him of possibly one of the worst things ever? “Yes, I’m one hundred percent sure. I was called by her daycare and they informed of the incident, stating that I needed to bring her for stitches.”

Harry frowns again and hums, clearly not paying attention to anything that Louis saying and instead keeping is focus on Rose and her injury. “Definitely needs stitches.” He comments and shakes his head. “I’ll have one of my interns do it.”

The younger bites his lip. He was expecting Harry to at least stitch it for Rose since she’s most comfortable with him, but maybe he’s just busy or something else is going on. “Is everything okay?” He asks, wanting to seem like a good friend. 

The doctor nods. “Yes, everything’s fine. I’ve just got some other work to do, so that’s why one of my interns has to do it. You understand, yes?”

Louis smiles, albeit sadly, yet hides manages to hide it. “Yes, I understand. Thank you.” With those words, the doctor bids to the duo farewell and leaves, reassuring them to know the intern will be in shortly.”

..

Louis takes a look in the rearview mirror and sighs. They’re about five minutes into the drive from the hospital and Rose has fallen asleep.

To say Rose did well for her stitches would be an overstatement. The poor girl would just not sit still, even when she was all numbed up she wouldn’t sit. It’s like she could sense Harry wasn’t the one doing the stitches on her and instead it was someone else. 

He had tried to look for the doctor before they left to ask what was the problem, but he couldn’t be found. Not to mention he was more than likely ticking off the nurses with his constant nagging to speak with Harry.

He and Rose do arrive home pretty shortly and he easily gets her still sleeping body out of the car, being sure to be mindful of her stitches. The intern, Dr Jones, had given him strict instructions and pamphlets on what to do and not do when you have stitches.

And although she didn’t say it, Louis was sure she thought he was incompetent at pretty much anything.

..

Five days go by before Louis’ back at the hospital to get Rose’s stitches removed. He hasn’t spoken to Harry yet, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he hasn’t seen him. The doctor has been not so discreetly glimpsing at him since he walked in.

He’s had half a mind to walk over and talk to him, yet at the same time he doesn’t want to seem like a complete weirdo. So instead he leaves it at that and watches Rose while aimlessly scrolling through his phone.

They’re brought back half an hour later and Louis is surprised to see that another intern will be handling taken out Rose’s stitches. 

Louis frowns. “O-oh I was expecting Har- er, I mean Dr Styles to remove them.” He explains with a shrug, setting Rose on the exam bed.

The intern smirks and grabs a tray of things needed to remove Rose’s stitches. “Yes, Dr Styles requested to not remove them so he sent me instead.”

That was odd. Just weeks he was all chatty with Louis, flirting practically. Now it’s all the sudden stopped and he won’t even talk to him. What changes? Was it something Louis did unintentionally?

Louis lets the appointment carry on without further questions, now wanting to be out of there as soon as possible. He felt like these same four walls were now closing in on him without escape. He was confused, how could this happen?

..

It was now three days after Rose had gotten her stitches out and Louis was arguing with himself. He had half a mind to march down to the hospital and ask Harry what the hell his problem was. He doesn’t understand how the man could change just like that, it was baffling to him.

So despite what anyone including his conscience thinks, he’s going to match right down to that hospital and request to have a chat with Harry. Politely, of course.

Obviously he can’t just burst into the ER and demand to speak with him, that certainly would not go over well with any of the staff or patients there. He’ll just have to use the main entrance and speak to the person at the reception desk. Yeah that should totally go over well.

Except maybe for the part where the lady at the reception desk looked at him like he was a complete lunatic just for asking for Harry’s office.

“I’m not allowed to give out that type of information, Sir.” She answered with a sickeningly sweet smile. “I can however ask Dr Styles to meet you either here or in the cafeteria if he’s available.”

Louis groans. He just wanted to talk to Harry and discuss things, but now it seems like it’s just a big hassle. “I guess that’s fine.”

The receptionist gives him another faux smile. “Great. I’ll try and see if I can reach him, give me a moment.” She picks you the phone and dials a couple numbers. 

Louis presumes Harry has picked up at this point because she starts mumbling things, not that that matters because he’s still standing right here. “There’s a gentleman here requesting to meet and speak with you.”

After a few more seconds of her babbling, she gives Louis directions to find Harry in the cafeteria and sends him off.

When the younger gets there, he doesn’t seem Harry at first. The cafeteria, however, does seem to be slightly packed considering it’s only 11:30. But then he does spot the doctor sitting in the far corner, scrolling through his phone in a white lab coat.

Harry must spot him before he can even make his way to the doctors table, because he stands up and walks towards Louis. “Did you ask to speak with me, Mr Tomlinson?”

Louis scrunches his nose at the doctor's need for formalities. “There’s no need for that. You can call me Louis, it’s fine.”

“With all do respect, Mr Tomlin-” Louis stopped listening after that.

..

They’re now about five minutes into their conversation and it seems to be going absolutely nowhere. 

“I still don’t understand why you’re here,” Harry answers with a shrug and takes a sip of his coffee. Clearly he didn’t hear anything Louis had just said, and he’s not about to repeat himself either.

“You’re just distant.” He summarizes and leans back in his chair, absentmindedly rubbing a finger along his tattoo. 28

“I’m not sure what you’re getting at.” Harry shrugs again, looking like he’d want to be anywhere else than having this conversation. “Is this about Rose? She was my patient.”

The younger sighs frustratedly. “Exactly. She was your patient and I’m her father.”

“You’re not making sense,” Harry frowns. “Did you hit your head? Here let me look, maybe we should get you an MRI.” He grabs a penlight from his scrubs pockets and moves to shine it in Louis’ eyes, but he doesn’t get far sense the younger bats his hands away.

“I didn’t hit my head, stop it.” He argues and moves away from Harry. “I’m saying that when you first came to see Rose I thought you were flirting with me, I assumed we had some sort of connection or something.”

The doctor looks down chuckling. “Louis, with all due respect, you are the father of a patient I treated. At the moment I’m currently not looking to start a relationship like that, my work schedule is too hectic and I simply don’t have the time. But I’m sure you’re a great guy and father no doubt.”

“B-but you were flirting with me! I’m sure of it.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair and rolls his eyes. “Look. Whatever you thought of as ‘flirting’ was probably me trying to make the environment feel comfortable. Spending your might at the ER is not how most people plan it out to be.” He sighs. “As for the connection thing, I’m not sure what to tell you. I don’t have time for a relationship, I’m a Doctor for Christ sake. Trying to save lives you know?”

Louis sits there wide-mouthed. He really thought that Harry was flirting with him and wanted to be with him, so much so that he disregarded his own daughter who had a high fever.

With those words spoken by the doctor and those thoughts in his mind, he stands up and does not bid Harry one more glance, leaving the hospital instead.

..

After the small sort of debacle between himself and Harry, Louis now avoids going to the hospital like the plague, and thankfully there haven’t been any emergencies for him to have to go. It’s been three weeks.

Of course he does miss the wonderful scent of the alpha and how sweet he always was to Rose, but he really doesn’t want to get into it. He’d rather have another doctor or drive to another hospital if whatever the situation is isn’t too serious.

He’s baffled. Alphas are supposed to normally protect their or any omegas, however Harry just did the complete opposite all because Louis was confused about something.

And to top off all his problems, he’s pretty sure that his heat is coming easily. Exactly what he needs. 

Early arrival of heats are more often than not triggered by stressful situations, and he’d probably say the situation with Harry was a damn near stressful one.

“Daddy!” Rose whines for probably the sixth down. “Hung’y please.” Louis frowns and looks down. Oh right. He was supposed to be making her lunch but he must’ve just gotten distracted.

“Sorry, baby. I’m finishing your food now. What was it you wanted on your sandwich?”

Rose furrows her eyebrows cutely. “Cheese and ham, Daddy. No crust p’ease.” 

“Right, sorry about that, Baby. I’ll make that right now, go play.” He reassures. And after a few minutes of watching him, Rose toddles back into the living room.

Even while he’s cooking the sandwich his thoughts still linger to that damn doctor.

..

Louis’ sitting mindlessly at home on one of his days off when he gets a call from Rose’s daycare. One he was dreading.

Sure, Rose has had injuries at her daycare before such as minor scrapes and bruises. But this. This was different, his baby was bleeding and had to be taken by ambulance to the hospital.

Hearing that made him furious. Were they daycare staff that careless that they didn’t see something was wrong? Were they not watching any of the children?

Walking into the ER, Louis can bet a million dollars that he probably looks like a truly crazy person. With his hair all disheveled and him rushing up to the reception desk, demanding to see his daughter.

“Sir, you need to calm down please and tell me what you need.” The receptionist answers and glances up at him wearily.

Louis sighs and breathes in deeply. “M-my daughter was brought here by ambulance. She’s supposed to be here and she was bleeding, and-” He has to stop again to catch his breath from talking so rampantly.

The receptionist, Carly, her hospital ID states, looks around for a second and sighs. “She’s still being treated. Please have a seat and someone will be out as soon as possible.

And Louis doesn’t think he’s been anymore tired of waiting.

..

When Louis finally hears someone call his name he thinks he must’ve been there for hours, when in reality, it’s only been thirty minutes. He looks up and spots a nurse in bright pink scrubs, calling him over.

“The doctor wanted me to come get you.” She smiles and leads him to Rose’s bed. He’s surprised to see Harry sitting next to Rose once he gets there.

He must’ve sensed Louis’ presence because he turns around and stands up. “Sorry. Rose asked if I could stay with her until she fell asleep.” He smiles sheepishly. “Why don’t we go out in the hall and talk so she can rest.”

Louis frowns and follows the doctor out to the nurses station. “Is she okay? Please tell me Rose is okay!”

Harry sighs and places his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Louis, she’s fine. She’s getting the best possible care right now.” He smiles. “She came in by ambulance around 1:15 this afternoon with an open head wound. There’s no signs of a concussion or internal bleeding. So we cleaned the wound and I stitched her up.

I also gave her a mild sedative just to help her rest a little easier. She’ll be staying here overnight for monitoring and can go home in the morning if all goes well.” He finishes and finally takes his hands off of Louis’ shoulders, stepping back awkwardly.

The younger sighs and grabs onto the counter of the nurses station after hearing with had happened to Rose. It could’ve been so much worse than what it is, but he’s so glad it’s not. He’s so glad she’s not in surgery right now or even worse. No, he can’t think about that. The important matter is that Rose is okay.

“Thanks.” He smiles. “Guess I owe you a lot huh?”

“You don’t owe me anything, I’m just doing my job.” Harry answers with a slight shrug. “I’ll leave you with Rose for now, but if you’re around later I’d like to talk. Don’t be hesitant to let the nurses know if you need something either.

..

It’s two hours since Louis and Harry briefly spoke about Rose. In that tone the younger has mainly sat and reflected on a lot of things. He’d hate to think this way, but maybe Rose getting injured happened for some crazed reason. 

The sound of footsteps just outside the closed curtain bring Louis out of his thoughts, and sure enough, Harry enters not long after. “Hey, you’ve got a minute?” The doctor asks with hopeful eyes.

“Sure.” Louis stands up and follows him to a more closed off area of the ER. “Dr. Sty-” he starts to say but Harry cuts him off.

“No please, let me speak first. The way I treated you was wrong and completely insensitive, you didn’t deserve that. You were confused. Maybe I was confused too, about a lot of things.

I don’t want to justify my behavior because it was wrong, but I think why I was being so harsh is because I like you. I just didn’t know how that would work with my career and Rose being a patient of mine, and..” Louis shushes him by placing a finger on his lips.

“Don’t. I think I might like you too if you couldn’t tell already.” He laughs and leans into Harry. He hears the doctor let out a low chuckle and immediately knows that he’s smiling.

“We’d better go check on Rose, yeah?” Harry suggests.

When they return back to Rose's bed, they’re both surprised to see her awake. She’s frowning slightly and prodding at the band-aid on her head.

“Sweetheart,” Louis gasps and rushes over to her bedside. “Oh I’m so glad you’re okay, baby, but let’s not touch those bandages yeah?” Rose more or less seems confused by that, but nonetheless allows Louis to place her hand down on the bed.

“How’d I get here, Daddy?”

This time it’s Harry who speaks. “You has a really nasty accident at daycare and we’re brought by an ambulance, but it’s okay because I fixed you up.” He smiles and crouches down so he can be on Rose’s level.

“Like a superhero?” She smiles bigly.

“Yes, baby. Like a superhero.” Louis laughs along with Harry. Damn, he’s so glad she’s okay. When he got that call it felt that his world had just come crashing down on him, but she’s okay now. And it’s more likely than not all thanks to Harry.

Rose falls asleep again within the next ten minutes and Harry has to reassure Louis several times that it’s only because she was given the sedative. 

“I didn’t get a chance to properly thank you.” Louis states just as Harry’s about to leave. “You’re a pretty amazing doctor and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren’t. Guess I didn’t see how much time you put into your job.”

Harry turns around smiling. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. And hey, if it wasn’t for Rose being my patient then we probably never would have met.”

..

2 years later

“Lou, I’m home!” Harry calls out, having just got back from a shift at the hospital, he’s still in his scrubs. “Lou?” He calls again and frowns, climbing the stairs and heading down the hall.

Once he gets there he can hear a bunch of laughter coming from their bedroom. He opens the door to find Rose and Louis laying on the bed, with Rose giggling over a show on Louis’ phone.

“Papa!” She smiles and hops off the bed, running over for Harry to pick her up- which he does so happily.

“Hi, darling. Were you good for Daddy?”

“I’m always good, Papa.” She protests and clings her arms around Harry’s neck. Harry doesn’t doubt that. Ever since he started coming around more two years back, Rose has done nothing but be on her best behavior, and she continues to be. At nearly five years old she is already so well-mannered.

“And how are my other two Babies?” Harry asking and walks over to Louis who’s resting on the bed.

The omega in question smiles and rubs a hand over his prominent eight month pregnant belly. “We’re doing excellent.” He answers. “Although, I think he’s been giving me some strange cravings for tacos.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “I still can’t believe you think it’s a boy.” They had decided to keep the baby’s sex unknown because they will love them no matter what.

Louis rolls his eyes. “You didn’t answer me about tacos.” He whines. 

“Yes, yes. I’ll make you your precious tacos, just let me go shower first.” He sets Rose down and heads into their connected master bathroom. 

The small five year old rushes back over and climbs onto the bed, snuggling up against Louis. She smiles and puts her arm on his belly. “Love you and the Baby, Daddy.” She states and kisses the bump.

“We love you too, Baby. So so much. Papa too.” He reassures.

When Harry gets out of the shower, he beams at the sight before him. Louis and Rose has fallen asleep with Rose’s tiny hand resting on Louis’ belly comfortably.

Guess tacos will just have to wait.


End file.
